


When The Stars Go Blue

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Breastfeeding, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt Hummel, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, Waterbirth, homebirth, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt has an unassisted home birth with Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 7





	When The Stars Go Blue

At 4am on Tuesday morning, Kurt woke up with some lower belly menstrual-like cramps. He’s nearing his due date so she’s been experiencing some Braxton Hicks, or practice contractions, that have been helping him prepare for the arrival of their baby girl. 

He didn’t bother to wake his husband and just stayed quiet in the bed since it was still very early for Blaine to be up. Besides, Kurt’s been feeling a tad distant in bed because he used his pregnancy pillow rather than Blaine’s body to soothe his aching muscles. He misses feeling his husband’s arms around him when he sleeps but in the mornings they try to cuddle together as much as they can before starting their day. 

So Kurt remained one his side of the bed and carefully removed the pillow from under his bump. He moved so that he was sitting up against the headboard, and stuffed a pillow behind him to help with the pain in his lower back. He sighs and reaches for one of the magazines on his bedside table. 

Kurt slowly went through the magazine, admiring every piece of detail in all the trendy fashion Vogue has to offer. Even though he works for them, he still enjoys reading all the new issues. He takes pride in all of his work so this was his reward for what he does at the office. 

His hand stayed on his rounded bump, rubbing different patterns onto the fabric of his shirt while he read. He’d smile whenever he felt a little kick here and there. As it was leading up to their daughter’s arrival, Kurt had faced some underlying anxiety about the whole labor and delivery. He and Blaine have made the conscious decision to have their baby in their home, completely unassisted. 

With both being so famous and prone to the press, Kurt and Blaine don’t want to risk anyone slipping the news of their newborn if they were to have her in the hospital. They don’t know what the staff could say to the press, knowing they feed off celebrities' personal lives. They did, however, interview several midwives and have found one they trust, who also believes they’re able to go on with his birth unassisted. They did agree to have her only come once the baby is born to make sure everything’s okay, but other than that, Kurt and Blaine are completely on their own. 

By 6:55am, Kurt’s cramps had now become a little more painful but it wasn’t anything too major or anything he couldn’t handle. He finished his magazine long ago and was flipping through an older issue to pass time. 

As the sun began to rise, Kurt felt his husband stir beside him and sure enough, Blaine’s eyes opened. Kurt flashed his lover a sweet smile and scooted himself down, nuzzling his nose against Blaine’s cheek. 

“Morning sunshine.” Kurt says, fluffing Blaine’s curls, eyes still met with his husband’s. “Sleep well?” 

Blaine softly hums and lays a gentle kiss onto Kurt’s delicate lips. “I sure did. Did you?” 

“Kinda.” He shrugs and brings his leg over Blaine’s, pushing them closer together. Blaine starts to smile and raises Kurt’s shirt, revealing his bare bump. 

“Look at this beautiful belly you have.” He beams, hands cupping the taunt skin of his husband’s giant belly. “I’m gonna miss it when she’s born.” 

“Aww really?” 

Blaine nodded and moved down so that his face was right up against Kurt’s bump. He pressed his lips to his belly and could feel their daughter kick from his warm touch.

“She knows that her daddy is giving her a kiss.” Kurt says as he continues to move his fingers around Blaine’s curls. “I think she’s getting ready to meet us.” Kurt hisses under his breath as yet another cramp forms in his belly. 

“What? Are you in labor? Kurt!” Blaine shot up from the bed and got ready to throw the blankets off him but Kurt stopped him. Blaine turned back to face his husband who was rather amused at his husband’s reaction. 

“I’m not in labor, Blaine. At least I don’t think I am.” 

Blaine raises an eyebrow and questions Kurt, “You think you’re not? Well, are you having any contractions?” 

“Somewhat.” Kurt sighs and takes the blankets off him since he was growing hot. “I woke up a couple hours ago with some cramps but now they’ve been getting painful as time went on.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me? I would’ve been up to help you.” 

“What did I need help with? They’ve been manageable and you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb the time you won’t get back. Face it Blaine, once she’s here, we’re not gonna get a full night’s sleep in a long time.” 

Blaine slowly nods, laying back down and brings his arm around Kurt’s body, letting his giant bump push against his chest. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Blaine smiles and gives the baby some more morning kisses. 

The two stayed under their covers and cuddled together some more. The city around them slowly woke up on this beautiful Saturday. Car horns and sirens echoed around in their apartment from the neverending traffic on the streets, the sweet smell of fresh bagels being made from the bakery across the street, and the light from the high sun shining into the bedroom. 

By 8:30, Kurt and Blaine finally got out of bed to go have their morning tea. Kurt couldn’t hold his pee in any longer so he did his business while Blaine went to go take care of their drinks. 

When he came out, he waddled his way towards their kitchen and smiled as their terrace door was opened. He stepped out, and is hit with the fresh city air, as well as the scent of their blooming hydrangeas. 

Blaine sat his husband down and handed him his tea before sitting in his own seat, admiring the view with his partner. Kurt sipped his tea and had another pain.  The contractions continued. The rhythms continued to increase in intensity and decrease as far as time between contractions goes.

He stayed as relaxed as he could and tried to enjoy his tea with Blaine before things started to get too painful to do anything. 

As the day went on, Kurt knew what was happening with each sensation, every tightening meant that his cervix was dilating. He began to walk around their home calmly  and focused on relaxing himself, breathing deeply, and diffusing his focus  _ away _ from the contraction itself.

He stayed dressed in a loose hoodie and some sweats so that he was somewhat comfortable during the process. 

His hands pressed on his lower back as he waddled around his apartment. He kept his movements slow and steady as he worked his way through his surges of pain. It wasn’t going to be easy but for now, Kurt knew how to focus on staying calm. 

Blaine effortlessly watched his husband work through his labor. He knew their daughter was bound to come at some point today or at least early tomorrow. This was a process he prepared himself for and is doing all that he can to be with his husband during this time. 

He walked around for several hours, stopping each time he got a contraction, and now, in particular, was a rather tough one to get there. He stayed put in the middle of their living room, one hand on his back, the other rubbing around on his bump. His eyes stayed closed and his head rolled back onto his left shoulder as he tried to take slow breaths to cope with the pain. 

Blaine comes next to his husband and Kurt instantly hunches forward, gripping onto their media center with both hands, urging Blaine to rub his back. Kurt began to vocalize his way through the contraction as Blaine’s hand dug deep into his sore back. He hadn’t imagined the pain to be so dreadful so soon, but he knew that this meant they could possibly be getting closer. 

Once the contraction ended, Kurt stayed in his position and began to sway waiting for the next contraction so that he’d be ready. The two were quiet since Kurt had an album playing on their record player. He kept it at a low volume, using it as momentum to continue on through his labor. 

As the late morning carried on into early afternoon, Kurt had moved onto the yoga ball. It felt good with his pain and supported the pressure he had in his lower belly. He moved his hips in a side to side motion while his husband was on the couch, staring so lovingly at his partner. 

“If you stare any longer I might crack.” Kurt smiles and Blaine awkwardly laughs, switching his gaze over to the open window. “It’s a beautiful day out.” Kurt comments, watching as their curtain blew in from the small breeze in the city.

“Well she has impeccable timing to be born on a day as gorgeous as she’s gonna be, like her mama.” At that, Kurt blushes and his eyes drop to stare at his protruding belly. “She is going to be a beautiful little girl.” 

Blaine nods and gets up, coming next to Kurt. He sets his hand onto his belly, gaining a warm, fuzzy feeling inside him. He was going to be a dad in a matter of hours and their new life is becoming a reality a lot quicker than they anticipated. 

Kurt turned to meet his husband’s gaze and reached his arm up, holding his cheek in his hand. 

“Promise me one thing, Blaine.” Kurt began. Blaine was now confused and sat on the coffee table in front of Kurt, taking his hands onto his lap, giving him his full attention. “Promise me that no matter much pain I’m in and how uncomfortable I am, encourage me to not want to go to the hospital. I’m having her here but I need you to remind me why I’m doing it.” 

“Of course baby.” Blaine nods, staring at Kurt’s pleading eyes. “Anything you want.” 

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief and places his hand on the side of his bump, moving them back and forth from the center to the sides. He continued to do this and slowed down when his contractions came but just managed the pain all the same. 

**\---**

Kurt grew tired of the ball and had remembered reading something about sitting on the toilet to help with the labor pains. So, with help from Blaine, they migrated to their bathroom where Kurt sat backwards on the toilet, holding onto the cold ceramic tank, and his husband kept running his hands along Kurt’s back. 

Sitting during a contraction felt good only there. Blaine compiled while Kurt had major contractions and made sure to provide the support he needed. 

“Baby, I-” Kurt was cut off by the strong contraction that tore apart inside him. “Get this off.” He exhales and pulls on his hoodie. “All of it, I need it off.” 

With a small nod, Blaine lets Kurt ride out his contraction then starts to undress him until he’s bare in their bathroom. 

“Better?” Blaine asks, while tossing Kurt’s pants and boxers into the hamper. 

“Much.” 

“Do you need anything else, love? Some water or tea or, well, anything?” 

“No.” Kurt chuckles slightly and watches his husband sit on the edge of their tub next to Kurt. “I’m fine right now. Just wish these contractions would let up.” 

“I know baby but you’ve been doing great. Are you feeling like you have to push soon or getting close to it?” Blaine asks, rubbing his arm, continuing to stare at his husband.

“I don’t think so. My water hasn’t broken yet so hopefully if and when it does, we’ll be closer.” 

“Well, you’re doing amazing Kurt. I’m so proud of how you’re going through all this. I know it hurts but you’re pulling through.” 

“Thanks, babe. I wouldn’t be able to do it if it wasn’t for you and your support.” 

Blaine felt huge fireworks go off inside him as his husband fawns over the love and support he’s receiving from him. Everyday he thinks how lucky he is to have met someone like Kurt and fall in love with such a genuine soul. They’re so perfect for each other and they know it. 

He continued to sit beside Kurt, and was there when he needed him. He was by far amazed at how Kurt seemed so content with what he was going through. He knows that this is very painful but Kurt did everything to keep himself relaxed during each contraction. 

By five that evening, Kurt’s contractions were incredibly uncomfortable and occurring much more often and more intensely.

Kurt thought to himself, “Do not be afraid. This is the way through. It is a great sign that they are harder and faster and more intense. That means my baby will be here soon! There is no way around this. Only through.” 

He was now in their bedroom, laboring for a while on all fours. He was starting to grow restless with each passing contraction, hoping he was getting close to pushing. They hadn’t done any cervical exams so Kurt can only go by his pain level and intuition about whether or not he’s ready to push. 

He stayed on his knees, rocking his body and leaning forward onto his folded arms each time a contraction came. Blaine placed a cold rag onto the back of Kurt’s neck which helped a little but it didn’t take much of the pain away. 

Trying to stay relaxed, Kurt sat up on his knees and loudly exhaled, cheeks red from the blood rushing to his face when he bent over. His belly has dropped since early this morning and now looked as if it was melting off his body. It hung low and heavy in between his lips, and just to touch it even hurt at this point. He was sore all over the place but his belly was the worst because every time he felt her kick, it just sent searing pain all across his belly. 

As Kurt opened his mouth to speak, a loud moan replaced it and he leaned forward again getting back into this position. The contraction was hard, seemingly becoming unbearable as time went on. He had been at this for nearly thirteen hours and was ready for his baby girl to just walk right on out. 

The more he groaned, the more Blaine’s heart cracked at the sound of his husband in pain. He chewed on his tongue and carefully set his hands on Kurt but he snapped, “Don’t touch! Please don’t! Ow!” He sharply inhales, still rocking back and forth. “Ugh! Why is this taking so long!” 

Just then, a loud splash caught both of their attention. Kurt’s calves and ankles and soaked with the warm liquid that just burst out of him. 

“Thank god.” He sighs and whines lifting his head up. “My water broke.” 

Blaine just stands there, unsure of what to do, staring between his husband and the mess on their floor. 

“Blaine, help me.” Kurt desperately moans. Blaine takes his hands and gets him off the floor, away from the mess. 

“Where do you wanna go baby?” 

“The tub. I need to be in the water for this Blaine.” Kurt squeezes his husband’s arm as yet another intense contraction hits him full force. “Hurry Blaine!” 

“Okay, okay.”

Blaine was internally panicking seeing as their daughter could be coming anytime now but his husband was becoming more aggressive and angry as time dragged on. 

He brought Kurt into their bathroom and let the tub fill while he got a towel and placed it on top of the water that was on the floor in their room. He left it there and returned back to Kurt. 

While they waited for the tub to fill, Kurt leaned against Blaine and laid his head on his husband’s shoulder, complaining about the pain. He held onto Kurt, not letting him go for a second until the tub was filled to his desiring. 

Kurt labored in the tub, warm water flowing over him. During every contraction he braced himself in the tub and relaxed himself to fully stabilize his body.

“You're doing exactly what you're supposed to be doing.” Blaine kept speaking words of encouragement to Kurt as his labor progressed and the pain started to get worse which Kurt is glad his husband is here with him through this experience. 

Blaine stayed next to the tub as Kurt’s legs were opened and rested along the walls of the tub. Their bathroom was quiet and calm, something Kurt enjoyed. With the slightest movement, the water would ripple and create a small splashing sound but Kurt didn’t care. He just wanted his baby here already. 

**\---**

Around 7:30, Kurt’s contractions grew worse. He felt he was close to pushing so he went to feel and could tell her head was right there. A smile made its way across his face and he glanced up towards Blaine, slowly nodding. 

“This is it baby, I can feel her.” He tells his husband. 

Blaine couldn’t believe that the moment was finally here, after nine long months of waiting they were about to meet their baby girl. Their daughter that he helped create.

When the next contraction came, Kurt began to push with Blaine watching to make sure everything was going as it should be. Each push was bringing their daughter closer to her new world. Kurt felt like he was in a daze as he was self delivering his baby girl. It was a rather surreal moment. 

Each push hurt like hell but he knew his daughter was coming and he needed to work hard to get her here. 

He pushed several times and he could feel something hard pushing against his fingers as they were near his entrance waiting for her head to come out. 

“Can you see anything, Blaine?” Kurt asks. 

“Um.” Blaine moves so that he could see perfectly in between Kurt’s legs and under the water. Small tears filled his eyes, “Oh my god.” He swallows and nods, “I can see her, baby.”

“Good.” Kurt sighs and takes some deep breaths before pushing again. 

He squeezed his muscles and pushed into the pain. It wasn’t long until the baby’s head started to come to a full crown and Blaine watched him amazement with what his husband was doing. Kurt was welcoming their daughter into the world as he continued to push. Kurt knew it was painful but tried to stay strong for his little girl as she continued to come out.

“C’mon sweetheart. You’re almost here.” Kurt spoke to her, encouraging her to come out. “C’mon love.” 

With another deep breath, Kurt held it in and bore down, inching their baby girl closer into the world. 

He kept his volume down and tried to let this be a peaceful birth for them. He wanted everything to be perfect, raw, and real about this moment. 

His face contorts from the pain of the contractions and burning of their daughter’s head stretching him. He pushes just the same and can feel her head slowly coming out. His fingers gently grazed his daughter as her face was now appearing during this push. 

“There you are, sweet girl. C’mon.” He exhales and goes right back into another deep push. “C’mon baby girl.” 

After a few more pushes, her head was born.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was smiling and had small tears in his eyes. 

“I have her head in my hands, Blaine.” He tells him, as he processed what he just said. Giving birth is something no one can describe unless they’ve done it themselves and Kurt knows that this moment is something he’s going to cherish forever. 

“You’re doing great, baby. Just let me know if you need me for anything but keep doing what you’re doing.” Blaine continued to encourage his husband, staring proudly at the sight in front of him. 

“Okay baby girl, you’re almost here.” He says, still talking to her. His hands were shaking under the water while his nerves started to set in. “You’re almost here.”

Kurt felt for a cord and couldn’t feel anything so with another strong push, her shoulders turned and some blood started to tint the water a light shade of red. He grunts and growls as the burning intensifies but continues to deliver their baby girl. 

With another big push, Kurt delivers his baby girl and pulls her out of the water, gently laying her on his chest. 

Blaine, now full on crying, praises Kurt. 

“You did it baby! She’s here!” He gives Kurt a kiss and looks down at their daughter. They did it. Blaine just adored his husband and baby girl.

“Oh my-hi baby girl.” Kurt smiles at her as tears pour out of his eyes. He rubbed her back and quickly noticed she wasn’t crying but her eyes were opening. 

“Why isn’t she crying?” Blaine asks, trying not to panic. 

“I-I don’t know. Get me the...the um...the bulb syringe it’s in the drawer.” Kurt says, still patting their daughter’s back. She looked up at him and he tried not to let his fears bleed through the small smile on his face while getting their daughter to take her first breath.

“Here!” Blaine gives Kurt what he asked for and watches him clear the baby’s airways.

“Come on sweetheart.” He continued to suction out the fluids in the nose and mouth. She begins to cough then a loud, watery cry fills their bathroom. 

Relief washed over both parents as the sounds of their daughter’s cries rang in their ears. 

“Good girl.” Kurt praises his daughter and gets her to calm down. “You scared us baby but you’re alright now, right?”

Kurt and his baby girl were well as they bonded together in the tub. The water was now red and could barely make out Kurt’s legs underneath but their baby girl was here and he didn’t feel light headed so nothing was seriously wrong. 

He held his daughter and just felt all this love pour into this sweet soul he made. She was a perfect mix of both her parents, true perfection. 

With help from Blaine, they get out and move to the bed with her cord still attached to Kurt. He laid on top of the many towels and pillows Blaine laid out and lay his pink baby girl on his chest to start nursing her. 

He cradled his baby in his right arm and he lifted her to his chest. His pecs were swollen so he knew he had the ability to feed their daughter. He took his pec and rubbed the nipple against her lips. She opened her mouth and latched on right away. 

Kurt swallowed as a single tear ran down his cheek from the incredible feeling this was that he got his nurse his baby.

He hears Blaine sniffle and looks up at him, seeing the tears flowing down his cheeks. Kurt smiles at Blaine then looks back down at their daughter.

“She’s ours Blaine. We created her together, she’s so perfect.” 

As she ate, Kurt had Blaine call their midwife to let her know that the baby has been born to come give them both a check up. 

While they sat and admired their daughter, Kurt looked up into the bathroom and made a comment about how gruesome their bathroom looked.  His white bath mat was ruined. It looked like a war zone or a terrible murder scene. The bath water, bloodied, and the rug, and the floor.

He did, however, feel so empowered  that their baby girl was here and they did it all by themselves. Blaine was so amazed at what his husband did and how beautiful it was. 

The midwife arrived not long after and assisted Kurt in delivering the placenta then had Blaine cut the baby’s cord. While she checked both Kurt and the baby, Blaine cleaned up their bathroom and threw everything that was covered in blood away, noting that they’ll get new ones of whatever it was. 

Their bathroom was back to being sparkly clean and Blaine was still extremely exhausted, as was Kurt. 

When his midwife left later that night, Blaine had managed to hold his daughter for the first time and fell completely in love with her.

“Hi peanut.” He sniffles, feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks. Her face was squished against his bare chest and he gushed over how freakin cute she was. “You’re just the cutest thing ever and I am so honored to be your father. I love you so much.” He kissed the top of her head and rocked her in his arms, putting her to sleep.


End file.
